


sipping on you like you're sweet nectar

by slaughterhouse



Series: kiyoomi-chan after dark [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Sakusa Kiyoomi, Loss of Virginity, Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn, Top Miya Atsumu, Vaginal Fingering, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterhouse/pseuds/slaughterhouse
Summary: “Go ahead and kiss me.” Kiyoomi smirks now. “Or are you going to let a woman wait? My, my, this isn't what I expected from you.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: kiyoomi-chan after dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	sipping on you like you're sweet nectar

Atsumu wraps his hands around Kiyoomi's neck, pulling her closer to him until she is leaning her weight against him, her mouth barely hovering over his own. “I want to kiss you so bad, Kiyoomi-chan.”

The corners of Kiyoomi's glossy pink lips curl into a smile. A teasing although light-hearted type of smile, the type of smile that tugs at Atsumu's heartstrings and turn the front of his sweatpants seem a little heavier, just a little more bunched up. Atsumu bites his bottom lip, rolling it under the ridges of his teeth as he looks at Kiyoomi.

Ah, fuck, Atsumu curses under his breath, just low enough for her not to hear. Kiyoomi-chan makes it so easy for him to pop a boner. Atsumu struggles not to come into the front of his sweatpants right then and there, instead lining her hips up with his clothed crotch.

“I don't have any complaints with that, 'Tsumu-kun,” she says, looking right back into his eyes. A daintily manicured finger rests on her lips as she bats her eyelashes at him, peering up at him through them. “Go ahead and kiss me.” She smirks now. “Or are you going to let a woman wait? My, my, this isn't what I expected from you.”

“Baby, stop talking,” Atsumu warns as he leans in, “and let me kiss you right. Come on, baby, kiss me.” He presses his lips against hers, feeling her eyes flutter closed as she kisses him back. He kisses her, softly at first, intently at first, their kiss-swollen mouths turned into a vessel of the heat coming from their tongues. Kiyoomi wraps her long legs around his waist, her gauzy stockings tugged further up her thighs. Her pale thighs circle around Atsumu, warm against the exposed skin of Atsumu's stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

Kiyoomi's hips twitch against his lap, if only slightly, if only the slightest bit of a movement, and Atsumu feels an indistinguishable lump catch in his throat. “Fuck,” he murmurs against her lips, “don't do that again.” He struggles to swallow it down, parting her lips even further until she opens her mouth for him to let his tongue in.

“I can feel you getting so hard under me right now, 'Tsumu-kun,” Kiyoomi says, laughing a little against Atsumu's mouth, her lips bruising pink with how hard Atsumu has been kissing her all this time. Atsumu rests his fingers along the hem of her skirt, fingering the soft pleats mindlessly, wanting so bad to lift the hem and peer into the frilly panties she's been teasing him all day about. He wants so bad to pull the delicate waistband of her underwear down and see just how wet she has gotten, just how much warmer she could feel.

Kiyoomi lifts the hem of her turtleneck sweater up to expose her lacy bra, tucking the fabric on the collar to hold it up as Atsumu's hands fly up to touch her. “God, Kiyoomi-chan,” Atsumu murmurs, kneading her breasts with his large palms, his calloused hands rough against the softness of her supple tits, “you're so fucking beautiful.” He kneads them a little more, pressing wet, butterfly kisses from her long neck down to her shoulder blades that are far too sharp, all the way down to her chest. He holds one breast in his hand, kissing it. “I want to kiss you all over, Kiyoomi-chan. I want you to show me.”

Kiyoomi wordlessly readjusts her position on Atsumu's waist until she's sitting directly atop the boy's boner, rolling her lips against the warmth of the front of his sweatpants where all of his body heat seems to have bunched up, where all of the body heat in the world seems to have accumulated. “'Kiyoomi-chan,” Atsumu groans out, his throat drying up, “you feel so good, so fucking good right now.”

Kiyoomi responds to this with a teasing smile, reaching down to palm Atsumu over his sweatpants, her nails grazing over the soft gray fabric. The movement elicits a choked-out moan from Atsumu as he bucks his hips against her hand, searching for more, hankering for more. “'Kiyoomi-chan,” he warns, near breathless now, tugging her hand away, “I'm not goin' to fucking last if you keep this up.”

Kiyoomi huffs a sigh as she reluctantly stops, the furrow between her brows growing, up until Atsumu reaches his hands out to hold her hips steady over his lap. “'Tsumu-kun,” she hisses as Atsumu's nimble fingers crawl up all the way up her skirt, kneading the inside of her thighs with his warm; warm palms. Moans out, as Atsumu moves to cup the swell of her ass, running his fingers down the part where she has two moles parallel to each other as though he is reading something in braille, “Please do something. I can't handle this.”

Atsumu grins at how needy, how desperate she has gotten in just a few seconds after acting like such a brat as he pulls down the waistband over her panties, letting it rest over her thighs just so he can feel her wetness. “I'm going to insert a finger, baby,” he murmurs as she writhes under his touch. She nods her head at him, nearly grinding against the hand that hovers over her wetness, pressing against the warmth of his palm. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He kisses her cheek. “I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for.”

“Just be gentle, please,” Kiyoomi whispers against his neck as she leans in and spreads her legs to accommodate his hands. “I haven't actually done this before,” she confesses, near embarrassed. Atsumu wonders for a moment, awed and shocked all at the same time, All that talk and yet no experience? She feels Atsumu's eyes run down her face to her chest, reaching up instinctually to cover them with her palms until Atsumu moves them away. “It's just, I haven't done this with any of my boyfriends because they never thought about it. It's like, all they wanted was to pleasure themselves, but not me.”

“That's alright, baby,” Atsumu manages to say, “I'm going to make you feel so good you wouldn't want to fuck any of the other boys in town.” Kiyoomi bites her lip at this and oh, oh, Atsumu just wants to fuck her so bad, his mind already becoming hazy with the way his thoughts fog up with the things he wants to do to her until she's coming dry, his head already intoxicated with how helpless she looks with her long legs slung over his lap and around his waist, his mouth going dry at how pretty she looks wrapped around his little finger.

Atsumu is true to his word as he inserts only his middle finger into her wetness, and Kiyoomi is already wrapping his arms around his neck and arching her back trying to pull more of him into her core. “Fuck, fuck,” Kiyoomi groans out, tugging against her kiss-bruised lips as Atsumu curls the finger into her, his knuckles hitting against her walls. “One more please,” she begs. “One more, Atsumu-kun.”

“Just tell me when you want me to stop, baby.” Atsumu is quick to comply to her desires, easing another long, calloused finger into her, her wetness clenching around the roughness of his knuckles. He groans out against her neck, his breath ghosting over her shoulder blade as she melts into him, “You feel so damn wet and tight for me, baby.” Confesses, as an afterthought, “I don't think I want to stop.”

“Don't stop, then,” Kiyoomi interjects, parting her thighs further and further apart to allow Atsumu to finger her faster. “I think— I think I could come with just your fingers.” Atsumu grins at this, working his fingers up her pussy until he can feel his walls clench around him, sinking his fingers deeper and deeper into the soft flesh as her hips moving in synchronized rhythm with his rough, skilled hands.

Kiyoomi reaches up to cover her mouth with her palm, biting back a moan. “Don't cover your mouth, baby,” Atsumu insists as he pulls out his fingers from her pussy and brings them to his mouth, tasting just how sweet she is, like her wetness could be ambrosia under any other name. It would make sense with how intoxicating she is on Atsumu's lowly mortal tongue, with how much she tastes like how he imagines the food of the gods to taste like. She tastes like sweet nectar and oh, how Atsumu would love to plunge into her taste. “God, Kiyoomi-chan, you taste so fucking good.” He brings a third finger in, stroking the skin of her thighs in the process as though he is holding a cat in his hand, until she curls into his touch and mewls.

The sound that falls from her lips is heavenly and Atsumu couldn't help but want to replace the fingers sinking deep within her with his cock. “Kiyoomi-chan, I want to—” he stammers a bit as he looks at her, gauging her reaction. She blinks up at him, her eyes blown wide with desire, darkening until they turn inky black. “Can I fuck you?”

“Please,” Kiyoomi mumbles, her face and chest flushing pink with heat, her forehead beading with sweat. She rests her fingers over the waistband, already pulling her panties further down her long legs in a haste until they are bare, stripped down for the whole world to see. “Hurry, 'Tsumu-kun, hurry please. I just want you to fuck me now.” She is quick to pull down Atsumu's sweatpants down his thighs, her hands warm against the sunsweet, muscled skin. She pulls down his briefs with them and drags a long, manicured nail along the line of his hips to his cock. He's half-hard, she notes as she holds it in her hand with a childish curiosity, stroking it until it grows to full-mast.

“Let's get this over with, yeah?” Atsumu says as he holds onto her waist, adjusting their position to line up his hips with her entrance. “I'm going to...” he mumbles, almost shy with the way she's looking at him so eagerly. “I'm going to put it in, okay?” He rests his head against her shoulder, nuzzling into the warm skin, his hands reaching up to cup her breasts as she pulls her legs toward her until she has them wide open to give Atsumu more space to fuck into her.

Atsumu thrusts inside her once, a motion so soft and so quick that it barely even hurts no matter how big Atsumu feels inside her. She feels so wet and so tight that Atsumu could not help but release a shaky moan, pressing soft kisses up her long neck and tugging at her soft black curls that she had put into ponytails an hour ago. The ponytails are coming loose now with how Atsumu is raking his fingers through them, errant strands scattering across her face. “Fuck, baby, you're so tight,” he says, as cliché as it is, but she truly is. Her walls are so wet, clenching so tight around his cock that he could possibly come from just one thrust into her and blow his load inside.

Kiyoomi reaches her hands out to cup his cheeks, her fingers noticeably trembling as she rolls her hips against his cock once more and her nails scratching down his back as Atsumu's fingers drift all over the entirety of her warm skin. “'Tsumu-kun, I— I want you to come inside,” she confesses, the tops of her ears flushing pink as she tears her gaze away from his face. She whimpers as his cock slides out a little, whining at the loss. “Don't worry, I'm still on birth control.”

Atsumu breathes out, his tense shoulders finally relaxing. “It wasn't exactly my intention to give ya a baby this early in our relationship, Kiyoomi-chan.” He laughs a little at this as he eases into the slow rhythm of their hips moving together, his cock warming itself up in the walls of her wetness, patting at the sheets where a blue condom packet lies. “I was going to slip on a condom real quick before we got on with it, ya know, but you told me you didn't want me to.”

“Okay,” Kiyoomi murmurs, her sharp fingers creeping up his back all the way up to his neck, raking their way into the dark of his hair. She takes a fistful of soft bleached blond strands into her hands, tugging softly at his hair as he fucks into her at a faster pace, the futon creaking with every little motion they make. Kiyoomi is sitting just near the foot of the bed with Atsumu looming over her, and yet the entire bed rocks with the way he's driving into her, his cock pushing in and out her wetness in careful strokes in order not to hurt her.

Kiyoomi whimpers as she feels Atsumu's cock twitch inside her, the pit of her stomach twisting in deep-seated pleasure as her fingers curl around the sheets of the bed, her knuckles almost turning white. “I'm gonna come,” Atsumu groans, a short gasp of breath following the last few thrusts. The line of Kiyoomi's body curls as she whines out, her wetness threatening to pool into Atsumu's cock. Atsumu urges, “Come with me, Kiyoomi-chan.” And they come together, almost in complete synchronization. Atsumu comes first, blowing his load inside Kiyoomi's pussy, seeing white, circling stars in the dark of his eyelids as he fills her walls up with the wet, sticky fluid that she has wanted to feel for so long. “Go ahead,” he grunts, “I'll clean everything up after you.” Kiyoomi trembles as she clenches her walls around him again, coming against him, squirting over him.

Atsumu's cock slides out as he lets Kiyoomi recline back into the bed, her walls filled up with his come. The mix of their fluids drip down the inside of her thighs and she sighs with contentment as her eyes slowly flutter closed. Atsumu knows he's going to have a hard time trying to clean her up the moment she awakes from her short moment of slumber, but he couldn't bother just now and instead, he watches her sleep, lying down next to her, falling more and more in love. He tucks a loose curl behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title was taken from the song “Ambrosia” by Kiana V, SATICA and AOBeats although I do admit I have not actually listened to it.  
> 2\. Do you guys know about the video where Sakusa's stageplay actor slutdrops in front of another stageplay actor while wearing a skirt? I derived the concept of female Sakusa from that.  
> 3\. Thank you for coming all the way here and reading every word of this self-indulgent fic.


End file.
